The Doctor Will See You Now
by FrostyTheDragon
Summary: With a disease crippling his chakra, how will an older Naruto face the struggles of the changing world? Naruto/Fem Itachi; M for language, violence, and mature content.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Naruto Shippuden in any way, shape, or form.**

Tsunade looked at the results of her test with a heavy sigh. Her eyes rose to meet those of the Yondaime Hokage, Minato Namikaze. She silently held out the paper to him. After a tense moment, she finally spoke.

"Naruto can't be a shinobi," she said.

Kushina tightened her grasp on her sleeping son's hand. She looked at him with worry, but Tsunade jumped in to dissuade some of their fears. The Namikaze and Uzumaki clans were shinobi clans, and she knew that the idea of a clan heir who couldn't be a shinobi was a tense one at best.

"Well, that's not entirely accurate. You see, Naruto simply can't grow his chakra coils," she explained. "He will have this same level of chakra for the rest of his life, no matter how much training he does. It's a rare disease that's only found in a tenth of a percent of any shinobi clans."

Minato nodded and looked at Naruto. His shoulders slumped, and he gripped the paper in an iron grip. "Is there anything we can do?"

"No," Tsunade said with a shake of her head. "Hardened coils have no way of growing. I wouldn't even know where to begin trying to cure it."

Kushina held her son's head in her hands. "What are we going to tell him?"

"We'll tell him the truth," Minato said softly. "He deserves to know. We also have to approach the subject of him no longer eligible of being a clan head."

Tsuande turned and walked out of the room, her mind heavy. She had grown to love the two like her own children, and Naruto was the closest thing she had to a grandson. Her heart broke at the thought of how he would react. It was Naruto's dream to one day take the hat from his father, but after he passed out during a seemingly-easy training exercise, his career was over before it began.

=Break=

Naruto slowly stirred from his sleep. His whole body ached as he moved, eliciting a groan from him. He looked over at the sleeping forms of his parents. He grinned at the two young adults and tried to resist the urge to scare them while they slept.

The urge was short lived. "HEY TOU-SAN AND KAA-CHAN!"

Both Minato and Kushina yelped and fell from their chairs onto the ground. They then jumped up and enveloped him in a warm hug.

"Oh sochi, we were so worried," Kushina whispered. She held him close, running a hand through his blond spikes.

Minato smiled softly and placed a hand on his back, rubbing comforting circles. Naruto raised an eyebrow and realized that he was in the hospital. Kushina, sensing his confusion, looked him in the eye and sighed.

"Sochi, there are some things we need to talk to you about," she said sadly.

"What is it, kaa-chan?"

Trying his best to keep his voice even, Minato sat on the edge of the bed next to Naruto. "Naruto-kun, do you remember why you're here?"

Naruto nodded. "Yeah, I passed out during training, right?"

"That's true. We took you here and had Tsunade-sama take a look over you," he said. "She found a rare disease called Hardened Coil Condition. It means that your chakra coils will never grow, apparently no matter how hard you train."

"Okay," Naruto shrugged. "I'll become a shinobi without needing to use much chakra. Gai-san does it."

Kushina shook her head. "No, Naruto. Even to get your taijutsu up to that point requires more chakra than you have. That's even taking into account the chakra needed just for you to survive."

Naruto's eyes widened in realization. "That means I can't be a shinobi, can I?"

Minato sighed and nodded his head. "That's correct, Naruto-kun."

Naruto was silent for a moment, his eyes misting over with tears. He began to sob into his mother's shoulder, burying his face into her hair as if to hide from this awful truth. The three sat there, Minato and Kushina offering their silent support. Eventually, Naruto managed to calm enough to speak.

"Kaa-chan, tou-san? Can you ask Tsunade-sama to come back? I have a question."

Kushina nodded and stood up. As she looked for Tsunade, Minato wrapped an arm around Naruto's shoulder. He placed his cheek on the top of Naruto's head, allowing the boy to sit in silence.

A few minutes passed, and Kushina returned with a saddened Tsunade. The older woman offered a small smile. "What can I do for you, gaki?"

Naruto arranged his thoughts before speaking. "Tsunade-sama…"

"Baa-chan, kid. I've told you this how many times?" she chuckled. "Just remember, you're the only one who can get away with it."

The blond body smiled slightly and nodded. "Baa-chan, how much chakra does it take to become a medic nin?"

Kushina and Minato gasped. "Sochi, you can't do that. What if you use too much chakra and pass out? What if you die?"

Tsuande, on the other hand, struck a thinking pose. Though most medic nin had a fair amount more chakra than he did, it would be possible for him to use the basic techniques. Hell, she could take him as an apprentice for poisons and such, medic techniques not needing too much chakra.

"Alright gaki," she started. "Here's the deal. I will allow you to learn under me for a while. You don't have enough chakra to use the more advanced techniques, but I think you could use the basic ones. You would have to be _very_ careful and monitor yourself. Otherwise, there's nothing to say you couldn't be a poison specialist for our research team."

Naruto smiled. "Then will you teach me?"

Tsunade looked at the couple. The two exchanged a look with each other and their son, seeing the determination burning in his eyes.

"Alright," Kushina said softly. "But you _must_ do everything Tsunade-sama says, alright?"

"Thank you, kaa-chan!" Naruto exclaimed, jumping into her arms. "I'll do everything she says, promise. Thank you thank you thank you!"

Tsunade grinned at her new apprentice. _He may have a future as a tseudo-shinobi after all._

=Break=

Two years later, Naruto ran a chakra-covered hand over his mother's swollen stomach, nodding to himself. The eight-year-old blond wrote down notes on the clipboard before stepping back as Tsunade took his place. She repeated the process, looked at his notes, and nodded.

"Everything seems to be healthy, kaa-chan," he said proudly. "Mito-chan is healthy, and your fuzzy tenant isn't doing anything."

Kushina smiled at her son. "That's good to hear, sochi. You are really coming into your own with the medic techniques, aren't you?"

"Heh, I guess," Naruto chuckled, rubbing his head in embarrassment. He looked at Tsunade with a grin. "I have a great teacher."

"Damn right, gaki," Tsunade laughed.

Minato stood and walked over to his wife's side, resting a hand on her stomach. "It's good to hear that everything is fine. How's your training going, Naruto-kun?"

"Well, I have the the Shōsen Jutsu down. It surprisingly doesn't take too much chakra. I can use Chakura no Mesu to some extent, but I have to shut it down after a few minutes before it becomes too much work."

The parents smiled at their son's progress. After learning of his disease, he had taken to medical training like a fish to water. They often saw him pouring over medical books and research papers for hours at a time, hungry for anything he could find. It warmed their hearts to know he hadn't succumbed to despair. He even went to the academy, though he wasn't tested nor would graduate. It was a form of self-defense class for him, learning the proper way to defend himself and his sister from attackers.

"How is Izumi-chan?" his mother asked with a smirk.

Naruto immediately blushed and pulled at the collar of his high-necked shirt. "I-I don't know what you mean, kaa-chan."

Tsunade rested a threatening hand on his head. "So you have a girlfriend, and you didn't bother to tell me?"

Naruto puffed out his lip and pouted. "It's not like that. She's just a good friend. Besides, I'm _eight_."

"Didn't stop me from having a crush on your mother," Minato pointed out.

"True, but you're also the student of Ero-Sannin," Naruto deadpanned. Kushina sputtered then broke out into a roaring laugh while Tsunade looked to the side to hide a smile. Minato just sighed and hung his head in shame.

After everyone collected themselves, Naruto looked at his mother. "So she's due in another two weeks. I'd like for you to be here in a week for a final checkup. We can't be too careful with fuzzball in the mix."

Kushina smiled at her son's professional manner. "Sure thing, doc."

Naruto's eye twitched, and he turned and left for his next patient. Tsunade smiled and followed after, leaving a chuckling Kushina and Minato.

=Break=

Izumi watched as her friend paced in front of the door to his parents' room. She sighed and walked over to him before lightly punching his arm. He cried out in indignation and turned to face her.

"Stop worrying," she said in her usual monotone voice. "It will do no good."

Naruto smiled. "I know, but I can't help but think of all the things that could go wrong. I can think of at least seven things that have a high possibility of happening now, and that's with her Uzumaki genes taken into account."

The young Uchiha heiress sighed and pinched the brow of her nose. Despite being three years younger than him, she wondered often who was the more adult of the two. Ever since he had befriended her after falling down from a tree he was practicing climbing, she had spent more time with him than any other in the academy.

"You shouldn't worry, Naruto." She took his hand and led them to a pair of chairs. "Hokage-sama and Biwako-sama are both there to make sure it all goes according to plan."

Naruto grumbled and sat down. "I know, Izumi."

She took out a packet of pocky from her pocket and broke open the package, offering a stick to Naruto. He took it with a grin. They sat there for several minutes in a comfortable silence. Then, the door to the room shook, and the sound of a detonation reached their ears.

Naruto jumped to his feet and ran to the door, but as he reached for it, Minato opened it with a shaken look on his face.

"Where's kaa-chan?" Naruto asked, not seeing her in the room.

"She was taken. I need you and Izumi to take Mito-chan to the house, alright?" he ordered. The Hokage quickly and gently pushed the wrapped bundle into Naruto's arms before disappearing in a flash of yellow.

"We have to go," Naruto said to Izumi, who nodded.

The two ran from the hospital and into the chaotic streets beyond. People were running around screaming, with dozens already laying on the ground. Naruto ignored the instinct in him to run and help them, knowing that he had a more important task given to him. He and Izumi quickly reached the house.

Once inside, Naruto ran up to the study and placed his hand on the wall to his right. Izumi looked on in awe as a seal appeared on the wall, causing the wood within the boundary to phase out of existence. Behind was a safe room, where Izumi could only assume the Hokage kept his most trusted secrets.

"Why are we here?" she asked, not knowing why he would have shown this to her.

Naruto smiled. "I trust you to keep this our little secret. It's one of the safest places in Konoha, aside from the Hokage's office of course. Tou-san always said to come here in an emergency. Besides, you can't unlock it."

Izumi just nodded and walked through the wall with him, the wall phasing back once she was through. Inside, a small crib and various weapons were neatly placed about.

Placing Mito into the crib, Naruto walked to a seal. He thought for a moment, but he then shook his head and looked at her. "Izumi, I need you to pump your chakra into this seal. I don't have enough to do it unless I want to be comatose for a week."

She rushed over and placed her hand in the middle of the seal, feeling it draining her of her chakra. It was soon over, and she sagged into Naruto's arms. He placed a pill in her hand.

"This works like a soldier pill, but it's a smaller dosage. I use them occasionally if I'm too low on chakra," he explained.

She gratefully took the pill and sat in a chair. "How long do you think we'll be here?"

Naruto shrugged. "Not sure. Tou-san always said to not come out unless either he or kaa-chan come get us. It's just something we'll have to wait and find out. I guess jiji-sama can get us, but I bet he'll be where the action is. I just hope he doesn't hurt his back again. It was a pain to get it back in shape last time."

To both of their surprises, Izumi giggled at this, a small smile spreading across her lips. Naruto looked at her in shock and awe, making her turn away with a blush.

"What?" she demanded.

Naruto smiled and shook his head. "You should smile more. It looks good on you."

She was about to reply when a burst of yellow appeared in between them. Minato looked around and grabbed his haori, throwing it on before taking Mito in his arms.

"Tou-san, what're you doing?"

Minato looked at his son with unshed tears in his eyes. "The Kyūbi was released. I have to seal it within a living vessel, and I believe that your sister can do it."

"Tou-san, you can't be serious," Naruto cried. "We know what the life of a jinchūriki is like! We can't do that to Mito-chan."

"I don't have a choice!"

Naruto fixed his father in a fearsome stare of one who would go to the ends of the earth. "Seal it in me."

Minato stopped everything. "What?"

Naruto smiled sadly. "Seal it in me. I don't have a big chakra network, unlike kaa-chan and I'm guessing Mito-chan. It won't be able to influence me from the get go, and I can stop it from getting out."

A myriad of emotions and thoughts crossed the face of the young Hokage. Finally, he sighed and gave Mito to Izumi, patting the girl on the head. "Izumi-chan, take Mito-chan to your mother. Tell her that we won't be coming back this time."

Izumi nodded, leaving through the wall that Minato opened. He turned to Naruto and smiled.

"Sochi, I am proud of you for doing this," he said. Minato gathered Naruto in his arms and they disappeared only to reappear in front of the Kyūbi. Naruto watched in amazement as his mother, who had given birth less than an hour earlier, ensnared the raging bijū with her chakra chains.

Minato set Naruto on the ground and ran through hand seals, slamming his hand on the ground. There was a puff of smoke, and an altar of sorts lay on the ground. He motioned for Naruto to take his shirt off and lay on the altar.

Kushina looked over and cried. "What are you doing, Minato?"

"I'm sealing the Kyūbi in Naruto," he shouted over the roar of the beast. With the grace and surety of someone who was a master of their art, Minato began to write the seal on his son's stomach.

Kushina was thrown back as the Kyūbi broke the chains in a moment of strength. She landed next to Naruto, tears running down her face.

Naruto gasped, but he received a look from his father to hold still. Despite that, he reached over and grasped his mother's hand, holding it tight. "Kaa-chan, are you okay?"

The Uzumaki matriarch nodded and stood, once more gathering her chakra to form chains. They reached out and wrapped around the Kyūbi in a final act of desperation, holding it painfully to the ground. Sweat poured down her forehead as the beast struggled, but her concentration never wavered.

Minato finished the seal and began a sequence chain of hand seals. He ended it by clapping his hands together and placing them on the seal on Naruto. "Fūinjustu: Man'nen Shirushi!"

Naruto screamed as undescribable pain flooded every nerve in his body. It was like hot oil was poured down every vessel in his body and set on fire. Unconsciousness threatened to overtake him, but he held on. His eyes locked onto the Kyūbi, which began to distort. His mother's chains broke, and Naruto saw the malicious intent in the creature's eyes.

To his horror, it lunged towards him, intent on skewering him on its claw. However, two forms jumped in the way, holding it back mere inches from his body. The pain was immediately suppressed by the shock.

"Kaa-chan? Tou-san?" he asked, his voice barely above a whisper.

"Sorry, sochi," Kushina said. "Sorry we have to leave you."

Minato smiled, a trickle of blood coming from his lips. "Naruto-kun, you have made us so proud. Please, take care of your sister. Raise her like we would. You are the best son we could have asked for, and we have every confidence that you can do this."

"Naruto, I've told you this before, so I know you know. Don't be picky. Make sure you and Mito-chan eat lots and grow strong. Make sure you both bathe every day and stay warm. Don't stay up, you both need lots of sleep."

Naruto's mind went blank as his mother began to cry even more. Even his father, the stoic Hokage, shed tears.

"Make friends. You don't need many, just a few...ones that you can really, really trust. Make sure to keep up your jutsu training. You're going to be the greatest medic one day. Over all, take care of your sister and yourself."

He didn't know what else to do but nod.

Minato chuckled and looked at his son, untold pride in his eyes and voice. "Sochi, when Mito-chan gets to be of age, I want you to put the fear of Kami in the boys for me, okay? You're the man of the house now."

Naruto felt the tears fall from his eyes, and he managed to choke out, "I will. I promise. That'll be my nindo, my shinobi way."

His parents smiled, and Minato finished one last chain of hand seals. The fox howled and disappeared into the seal on Naruto's stomach. Their work complete, the two legends of Konoha fell to the ground.

Naruto, overcome with emotions and exhaustion, began to let the beckoning call of oblivion take hold. He only remembered the spiked silver hair of Kakashi and the kind eyes of Hiruzen watching him.

=Break=

_You're the man of the house now._

Naruto could feel the tears coming once more, but he held strong and forced them back. It was no time for tears, no time for self pity. He had to be strong for his sister. His eyes fluttered open, and he winced as the lights stabbed his retina.

"W-Where am I?" he muttered.

Next to him, he felt someone shift. He rolled his head to the side and saw Izumi laying her head on the bed at his side. A small smile formed on his face at seeing his best friend. It was then that movement drew his attention to Mikoto Uchiha, matriarch of the clan.

"Good evening, Naruto-kun," she greeted. "You're in the hospital. You were exhausted from the sealing, and you've been sleeping for the last few days."

Naruto grimaced and sat up, rousing Izumi from her sleep. When she realized what she had been doing, the young Uchiha blushed and stood, making her way to her mother's side.

"Oba-sama, where is Mito?" he asked, though his tone made it clear it was more of a demand.

Mikoto smiled in understanding. "She is fine, Naruto-kun. She's in the maternity wing being watched by Kakashi-san. I swear, that boy hasn't left either of your sides since you came here."

"I thought he was on a mission?"

"Kakashi returned during the attack," an elderly voice said from the doorway. Hiruzen Sarutobi walked in and smiled at Naruto. "How are you feeling?"

Naruto made a modified ox seal, covering his hand in green chakra. He ran his hand over his body, easing the ache in his muscles. When he was finished, he stood and rolled his shoulders. "Much better."

Hiruzen chuckled. "I'm glad to see that your medical skills haven't dulled since I've last seen you."

The blond nodded and picked up a nearby robe before wrapping it around his frame. "I'm going to see Mito-chan. Would someone give me a hand to the maternity ward?"

Izumi immediately took his arm and helped him along the way, followed by Mikoto and Hiruzen. The two older shinobi shared a look. They walked in silence until they reached the part of the ward where the nursery was housed. A small smile touched Naruto's lips as Kakashi came into view, standing beside the door, his eyes fixed on Mito's sleeping form.

"Hey, Kaka-nii," Naruto said.

Kakashi looked at the young boy and placed a hand on his head. "Hey, otōto. Feeling better?"

Naruto nodded and gave his brother a piercing look. "Have you been asleep at all since you returned?"

"Here and there," the silver-haired jōnin said dismissively.

Naruto sighed. "So that's a no. Go home, Kaka-nii. _Sleep_."

"But…"

"You're no good to anyone half-dead from exhaustion," Naruto said with a smile. "I'll be sure to go by your place in a few hours. Go by the pharmacy and get some sleeping pills. I'm aware of your sleeping problems."

Kakashi smiled and patted Naruto. "Alright. I'll be around if you need me. I've asked off for the next few weeks to keep an eye on you two."

"Thank you, Kaka-nii."

The jōnin disappeared in a whirl of leaves, leaving a stunned Hokage and Uchiha. Hiruzen looked at him incredulously. "How did you get him to listen to you like that?"

"I'm his doctor," Naruto said in way of an answer. "Now, if you excuse me, I need to dress and see about helping around here. I'm sure there are more patients that need help."

Hiruzen shook his head. "Not yet. You and Mikoto are wanted in the council room. I have called a meeting of the clan heads, and we need you to be there to represent the Namikaze and Uzumaki."

"I'm not a shinobi," Naruto pointed out. "I can't be clan head."

"You will be acting as clan head until Mito is ready," Hiruzen said. "I wish it wasn't like this, but we need to have all clan present. Even Tsunade will be there."

"Alright. Let me get dressed."

=Break=

The council chambers were silent as the Hokage, Naruto, and Mikoto walked in. Several of the clan heads nodded to Naruto in respect and sorrow. He nodded back and took the seat designated to the Namikaze-Uzumaki clan. His eyes flicked around to meet the gaze of several others.

"I call this meeting to order," Hiruzen said, taking the seat of the Hokage. "As of this morning, I have been placed once more as the Hokage by vote of the shinobi clan heads and civilian representatives. Now, we have several points to discuss, all of which pertain to our new clan head in one form or another."

Naruto stood after receiving a nod from Hiruzen. "I believe many of you are wondering about the specific events that occurred the night of October 10th. Unfortunately, as the news has stated, my mother and father didn't survive. Mito, however, is now the clan heir when she reaches the rank of jōnin and the age of eighteen."

Several of the other clan heads looked at him in confusion. Inoichi was the one to speak for them. "Pardon me, Naruto-san, but what do you mean? Surely you are the clan head?"

"I may be the first born of my parents, but I am incapable of being a shinobi," Naruto said. "I was born with a rare disease that affects my chakra coils, preventing them from growing. I have the chakra coils of a seasoned genin at best. Fortunately, I am able to put my skills to use at the hospital as a medic, but the shinobi life is forever outside of my reach. The Konoha clan charter states that _all_ clans designated as a shinobi clan must be led by a shinobi."

"Apologies, Naruto-san," Inoichi apologized.

Naruto waved him off. "There's no need for that. My family and I weren't secretive about it, but neither did we advertise it."

"This still doesn't answer the question that's on all of our minds," Tsume said. "What happened to the Kyūbi?"

Hiruzen met her fierce gaze with one of his own. "The Kyūbi has been dealt with. That is all you need to know."

The Inuzuka matriarch backed down, submitting to the will of the Hokage. Naruto watched in fascination. He had never seen this side of the elderly shinobi, and he began to believe the nickname, God of Shinobi, was well earned. His gut twisted when several of the clan heads cast sidelong glances at him. They knew he was involved, but he tried to keep his confidence that Hiruzen knew what was happening.

"Naruto-kun will become the clan head until Mito-chan claims it," Hiruzen stated. "I will have an Anbu guard on them at all times. Now that Minato-kun and Kushina-chan are gone, they may be in more danger than ever before."

The clan heads agreed, several offering shinobi of their own to act as bodyguards. Naruto smiled at their generosity, knowing several were friends of his father and mother.

He raised his hand slowly, earning an amused chuckle wave to continue from Hiruzen. "Hokage-sama, I can appoint an advisor, correct? I am new to this position after all, and I am only eight."

"Of course. Who did you have in mind?"

Naruto smiled at Mikoto, who had taken a spot behind Fugaku. "I would like to have Mikoto Uchiha as my advisor. She was my mother's dearest friend, and I trust her implicitly."

"A wise choice," Hiruzen said with a smile.

Mikoto grinned at him and sat in a chair next to Naruto that was brought in by an Anbu. She leaned over and whispered, "You trust me that much, Naruto-kun? Even though I am married to another clan head who you may not always agree with?"

"You can put aside personal differences in favor of the greater picture, oba-sama," Naruto muttered.

"Then I thank you, Naruto-kun."

Naruto nearly jumped when Hiashi looked at him, his Byakugan activated. In his head, he cursed everything under the son. Now, at least one clan head would be able to see the Kyūbi in his gut.

"Hokage-sama, what are we to do about our depleted forces?" Fugaku asked. "We suffered many casualties in the attack, and it will take us years to replenish."

Hiruzen sighed, silently agreeing. "We will continue on with our current academy program. However, I will be instating Tsunade-chan's medic program as it was previously proposed. As an example, Naruto was put through as much of the program as he could without suffering chakra exhaustion. He has since become a very promising medic in his own right, one that many shinobi request."

"I would move to support this, Naruto-kun," Mikoto whispered. "If we can heal our shinobi more, then we can raise our forces far faster with far smaller losses."

Naruto nodded and stood. "I offer a stipend from the Namikaze-Uzumaki fortune to help fund the program."

Shikaku, Inoichi, and Chōza stood, offering their financial and medical support. Tsunade herself, shocked at the sudden support, stood soon after, followed by the Kurama clan head, and finally, Hiashi. Hiruzen swept over them to gaze at Naruto, nodding slightly.

"Very well. You may meet with Tsunade to discuss the specifics. Tsunade, I expect a report on my desk by the end of the week. I believe that this concludes our meeting. Rest well, everyone."

Naruto quickly made his way to Hiashi's side, bowing slightly. "Hiashi-sama, may I request a moment of your time?"

Hiashi smiled slightly, patting Naruto on the head. "Naruto-kun, you can call me oji-san if you'd like; you know that. Join me for a walk to my compound?"

The blond nodded and followed the Hyūga clan head. They made their way out of the Hokage Mansion and into the moonlite streets beyond. Naruto began to get slightly jumpy as the walk continued, nervously glancing at his father's friend.

"Naruto-kun, your secret is safe with me," he eventually said.

Naruto released a sigh that he was holding. "Thank you, oji-san."

Hiashi smiled. "You and Hokage-sama clearly didn't want to make this public, and I agree. Telling a scared, hurt populace that their greatest threat is trapped within a child is nothing short of foolishness. I do have to commend you on your procedure in the councilroom. You did very well, but I would prepare for many more. Though Fugaku-san and I rarely see eye-to-eye, his wife is a wise woman who will help you greatly."

"Thank you again, oji-san. I do have to bid you goodnight, though. Mito-chan should be ready for food, and I would like to oversee it."

"Of course," the older man said. "Goodnight, Naruto-kun."

Naruto began to walk to the hospital, quickly noticing the Anbu following him. His sensing ability was far from as good as his mother's, but he managed. He set his face into a neutral expression at the thought of his mother. _A whole new life begins for us, doesn't it, Mito-chan?_

**AN: Hey everyone! I'm finally back from my hiatus, and I'm ready to kick stories into high gear. I have the outline of a rewrite of Fox Emperor of the West, and I will try to have a first chapter out by the week's end. Please like and review, as it helps me know if this story is something you guys would like. Peace out bros!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Naruto or Naruto Shippuden in any way, shape, or form.**

Naruto stared at Izumi from across the shogi board. They had been playing for most of that morning, and Naruto had far more wins than losses, something unusual for their meetings. His brow furrowed when he caught the fear that flickered through her eyes. It was something he had rarely, if ever, seen in her charcoal beauties.

"Izumi?" he asked, making an opening move.

She absently moved a piece, not even bothering to glance at the board. "Hn?"

Now Naruto knew something was wrong. Izumi, for as long as he could remember, was cold towards most people. To the blond Namikaze, however, there were only two circumstances that she had given him the cold shoulder. Once when he had accidentally taken the last of her pocky, and the other time was one he'd rather forget.

"What's wrong?"

Izumi shook her head. "Nothing, Naruto-kun."

"Alright," he said. They continued to play, but Naruto paid far more attention to her than the game. He even made several mistakes that would normally cost the game, but she still fell into the most obvious traps he laid. An idea flickered in his mind.

"Izumi? Would you mind if I have the last of your pocky?"

Naruto flinched, expecting a fireball to come flying at him. He even expected a shower of kunai for asking a sacrilegious question such as that. Instead, he just got handed the box of pocky by her leg.

_Something is seriously wrong here_, he thought. Leaning across the board, Naruto poked his dark-haired companion on her forehead much like she had done to her younger brother. It gained the wanted result of her gasping and rubbing her forehead, glaring at him.

"What, Naruto-kun?" she growled. "Why'd you do that?"

He frowned and waved the box of pocky. "You have me the last stick of pocky. You have never, and I mean _never_, have given _anyone_ the last stick. What's going on?"

"Nothing," she said, avoiding his gaze.

Naruto sighed and stood, stretching to his full six foot height. The porch of the Namikaze household looked over the small training field in the backyard, and it was a frequent place for the two to meet. The years had been kind to Naruto, but he knew that the Uchiha were in some unfortunately hard times.

He turned and held out a hand to her. She took it as he led her through the house to his father's old study, which he had subsequently taken over. The young Uchiha heir had only been in the study once before, and she was still amazed. Seals, diagrams, and other interesting features covered the walls and large wooden desk.

"What are we doing here?" she asked softly.

Naruto placed a hand on a seal and channeled chakra into the array, making the room impervious to any eavesdroppers. He leaned against the desk as the exhaustion took hold, something he was still dealing with even years later. When he was steady, he met Izumi's piercing gaze.

"Tell me what's going on."

Izumi huffed and crossed her arms. "I told you, there's nothing -"

"Bullshit," he said bluntly. "You're crossing your arms, a sure sign of defensiveness. You're afraid of what's going on. I saw the look in your eyes. Izumi, I can't help if you don't tell me what's wrong."

She glared at him. "You can't help."

"Why?"

"It's nothing."

Naruto sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose. For all the love he held for the young woman in front of him, she was certainly one of the more stubborn people in his life when she wanted to be. His mind raced through the possibilities of what could be wrong.

"Does it have to deal with the clan?" he eventually muttered.

Izumi's eyes widened slightly as she took a step back. When she looked at Naruto's downcast eyes, they saw right through any facade she placed. It was that gaze that she both loved and hated. Before it, anything was laid bare before his person.

"H-How did you know?"

"I didn't," he said with a shrug. "There's only so many things that can get my Black Rose riled up."

She remembered the nickname well. It was something that he had given her when she made Anbu Captain. In the area around Suna, there was a black flower that made some of the most potent poisons. It's deadliness was said to be equal only to its beauty.

"There's nothing you can do to help," she whispered, holding her arms. "I have to do this alone."

Naruto walked to her and took her in a firm hug, propping his chin on her head. She flinched at the contact, but quickly molded into the embrace. Izumi nuzzled her face into his chest, inhaling his scent of antiseptic, ramen, and earth. It was something that calmed her, that was a constant in her life no matter what. Whether they fought, cried, or lay under the stars, it was something she knew in her heart she never wanted to leave.

"You're never alone," Naruto muttered. "I will always be here to support you, to heal your wounds, to be the light in your life. Please tell me, I can't stand it when you're closed off to me like this."

Izumi bit her lip in a desperate attempt to not say anything, but the words came on their own. "The Uchiha are planning a coup d'etat."

_That was unexpected_, Naruto thought grimly. He maintained a calm exterior, just holding Izumi closer. Slowly, Izumi relaxed to his soothing ministrations. Naruto was silent for many minutes, trying to process how to respond to the shocking information.

"Is that how bad it is for the clan?" he asked softly.

Izumi nodded in his chest. When she spoke, her voice was barely a whisper. "We were pushed to the district by the Nidaime, the Sandaime allowed the village to distance itself from us, but the Yondaime tried to get us together once more. With him gone, everything is bad again. The village hates us, Naruto-kun. With the rumors that an Uchiha was responsible for the Kyūbi, how can we hope for it to be different?"

"I might know a way, but I need to talk to the Hokage first," Naruto said. "It's been on my mind for a while, but now I think is the right time."

He slowly drew back, looking into her warm black eyes. His heart swelled with love for the young woman in front of him. She was his constant companion throughout the years. Even when he proved to be unable to grow his chakra coils with the help of the Kyūbi, she remained at his side as a friend and confidant.

"I'll make this right, I promise," he whispered, placing his lips gently against hers. He felt her stiffen for a split second before relaxing into the kiss, wrapping her arms around his neck to draw him closer.

Naruto knew there was no choice now. He had to fix the situation with the Uchiha clan, one way or another.

=Break=

Hiruzen Sarutobi was a man widely respected in the Elemental Nations both as a leader and teacher. In his sixty years of life, he had mastered each non-clan technique in Konoha, became the Sandaime Hokage, and taught the team that would become legends in their own right. He was the second man to earn the title of Kami no Shinobi, marking him as one of the most powerful men alive.

However, even he was becoming short-tempered with the amount of papers that required his signature and approval coming across his desk. When his teacher, the Nidaime Hokage, had first named him his successor, the young Hiruzen was entrenched in a war with barely any time in Konoha. Now, he almost, _almost_, wished for that to be the case now.

"Sensei, you were one cruel bastard," he muttered, signing yet another document.

A soft knock drew his attention. He placed his brush aside and straightened his robes in a meager effort to appear more refined than his disheveled appearance would. "Come in."

Naruto walked through the door, his eyes clouded with a mixture of cold anger and a touch of fear. Hiruzen was immediately interested. Such things rarely made their way to his eyes even to the experienced gaze of the Hokage.

"What can I do for you today, my boy?" he asked in a more casual fashion.

The teenage clan head sat down heavily in the chair opposite the Hokage and withdrew a bottle of sake from his blue jacket along with two saucers. "I have brought something to help with our little discussion that we have to have."

"And what would this discussion be in your mind, Naruto-kun?" he asked warily, taking the saucer of alcohol and downing it.

Naruto sipped his sake and sighed, allowing the sharp bite of the drink to fade and warm his stomach. He placed the bottle on the desk and steepled his fingers. His eyes closed for a moment before opening to meet the gaze of the Hokage.

"I am wondering who you are choosing for your successor?"

Hiruzen raised an eyebrow. "That is what you wanted to discuss? Why? Planning on having me assassinated?"

Naruto scoffed at the bad joke. "Please, there's no way you'd be assassinated. Even if you're an old fossil, you still have more power in your pinky than most people in Konoha. No, I wanted to put forth a recommendation backed by the Namikaze-Uzumaki clan."

"Surely this would be better brought up in a council meeting?" Hiruzen asked.

"Not when the tensions between my candidate's clan and the village is bad enough the clan feels the need to rebel," Naruto countered.

Hiruzen's eyes widened slightly. "Oh? Do you know this for sure?"

"I have my ways," he said. "I'd like to put forth Izumi Uchiha as a candidate for Godaime Hokage."

_So she told him of the coup_, Hiruzen thought. He was silent for many moments, his mind turning over the possibilities. On one hand, this would be a perfect opportunity. Izumi, unlike her clansmen, was loved within the village by both shinobi and civilians. She could easily placate the Uchiha clan until further steps could be taken. On the other hand, many of the council members despised the Uchiha clan and would do anything to see that she never took the hat.

"Why do you wish to put her up for recommendation?" he asked cautiously.

Naruto gave a small smile, taking another sip of his sake. "You already know. I can see the wheels turning in your head. She is loved by most and can pacify the Uchiha until further measures can be taken."

Hiruzen nodded. "My thoughts exactly. Very well, consider her _the_ candidate."

"I'm sorry, come again?"

"I said you may consider her _the_ candidate," Hiruzen said. Naruto was surprised and awed at the power and authority radiating off the man. This was what a Hokage felt like when they were in their element. "She is the perfect person to take this from me. She is calm, collected, and she can put aside her personal feelings for the good of Konoha. Her power is growing, and I have no doubt that she will become worthy of this hat shortly. Now, I shall announce it by the end of the week. Do me a favor and notify her."

Naruto stood, flashing a wide smile. "That's no problem."

=Break=

Naruto made his way to the academy, a stupid grin splitting his face. He was nearly jumping at the idea of telling Izumi she was going to be the Godaime Hokage. First, though, he had to find his troublemaker of a sister.

Nearing the academy, he heard a small explosion followed by a cloud of pink powder. He picked up his pace and ran around the corner to find Natsumi's class scattered across the ground covered in pink powder that he had no doubt would stain their clothing.

"NATSUMI!" the chūnin instructor, Iruka Umino if he wasn't mistaken, shouted.

Naruto chuckled at the sight, but he covered it up as Iruka looked at him. The man seemed nervous and angry in equal measure at the sight of the Yondaime's son.

"Oh, hello Naruto-sama. You're here early. Class still is in session for another half hour."

The blond smiled and nodded. "Yeah, but I figured I'd take Natsumi off your hands a little early. We have some clan business to attend to tonight, and she needs to be prepared. I hope that's not a problem?"

Naruto could see the man jumping up and down in joy in his mind, but Iruka schooled his features well. "That's no problem, though I'm not sure where she is. As you can see, she's probably hiding."

"Natsumi," Naruto called in a singsong voice. "If you don't come out, I'll make you practice taijutsu with Gai again."

Suddenly, Natsumi appeared in front of him in all her extravagant glory. Her blazing red hair was pulled back into a single ponytail, though two bangs framed her face. Her orange jacket and pants, complete with blue highlights, made it a wonder she was so good at stealth. She looked up at Naruto with a cute pout that almost made him smile.

"That's not nice, nii-san," she whimpered.

"Then don't pull such dumb pranks again," Naruto chided. Iruka sighed, then he gawked as Naruto continued. "You went with powder, but you should have gone with paint. I mean, come on, powder washes off, but paint stays."

Iruka shuddered at the memory of the young blond in his class when he was in the academy. Naruto was bright, he knew, and the only thing that held him back from being in the same level as Izumi Uchiha was his chakra coils. The teacher was the unfortunate victim in several pranks, but the accomplice in far more.

"Besides, Izumi," Naruto chuckled. "You still have to beat the prank master himself."

She looked at him curiously, striking a thinking pose. "You?"

Naruto shook his head and began to walk away. "Nope. That title belongs to Iruka-kun. Have a pleasant day, Prankster-sama."

The academy students looked at their teacher who was sweating bullets. "WHAT?"

**Hey yall! Fresh from the thinking oven, chapter two! I wanted this chapter to be more on how Naruto and Izumi's relationship starts, to be noticeable to the greater Konoha population and how Naruto solves the Uchiha coup. I thought the Massacre was not a very good plot point, even in the original, because so many other options could have been taken. Hence why Naruto swoops in and saves the day! Thanks, please feel free to review to tell me what you think.**


End file.
